1. Field of the Inventions
The present application relates to a device for securing a dental implant in bone tissue, for example the jawbone of a patient or the zygomatic bone of a patient. The application also relates to a method of making a surgical template and to a method of securing a dental implant in bone tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide teeth for patients that lack one or several of their natural teeth, a dental implant may be secured to the bone tissue of the patient, for example to the jawbone. Such a dental implant is typically made of Titanium or some other biocompatible material. When the dental implant has been secured to the jawbone, an abutment can be fixed to the implant and a suitable prosthesis cemented on the abutment. If the prosthesis is to be positioned correctly, the abutment should also be correctly positioned on the dental implant.
The dental implant is normally formed with a special connection for the abutment. The orientation of the dental implant in the jawbone of the patient should then be such that the connection for the abutment is placed in a position where the abutment can be correctly positioned. It is an object of the present application to provide equipment and a method that makes it possible to give the implant a correct orientation when it is secured to bone tissue of a patient.